


Father I have sinned

by valesweetdreams



Series: Genderbent Week 2019 (Maylor) [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: And she loves Bri, F/F, Genderbent AU Week, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, Maylor - Freeform, Reg is religious, Smile (Band) Era, fem!maylor, genderbent week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Regina had no idea how much her life would change when she decided to join a band with another woman





	Father I have sinned

Regina comes from a catholic family, she was raised in the religion and learn every right thing to do. She learnt that she needs to follow God’s wish, that everything that happens to her has a reason, because God wants it to happen. She also learnt that she must give herself only to the man she will marry,  _ after _ the marriage… she spent all her teens thinking about the perfect man: tall, with black hair and soft eyes, with a calm voice, a man that sings, play some instrument, share her passion with music, a man who loves her and also loves other things to talk about it to her.

When she finished high school, she decided to apply for dentistry, she wants to study and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , in London she will be able to met this man. But her life changed completely.

Her roommate saw that some band needed a drummer and the said band had a women as guitarist. Regina always was afraid to join a band and be the only woman there, but if the band already has a woman… she needs to give it a try.

She was happy with her routine, she can’t say that she was enjoying dentistry, but she liked the city, she can experience things she never had opportunity in her small town. She got drunk for the first time and  _ loved _ it… but as she was enjoying those things she also kept praying and trying to follow what she learnt.

Of course she was late for her audition… she got lost and she forgot her favorite drumsticks in her dorm. She was running, she really wanted to join this band. 

When she reached the door, she opened it and was met by the guitarist packing her guitar. For a few second she didn’t know what to say, mostly because she was out of breath. But then the guitarist turned and noticed her. Their eyes met and she said.

“Hey, I thought you wouldn’t come. Tim already left, he has a class soon.” 

Trying to find her voice, Regina said “Let me try.”

The other woman smiled, picking her guitar again. “Ok, go ahead.”

She smiled back and sat down, picking the drumstick that is always in her bag and started tuning her instrument. The guitarist looked at her for a second. She started playing, the best she could, trying to impress the beautiful woman in the room. She tried not to think about it, but the guitarist is the most beautiful person she ever laid eyes on. Soon she heard the guitar, and they played magic. They played for about one hour, but stopped just because they were getting tired, Regina wanted to play with her forever.

“I’m Brianna, by the way.”

_ Your name is as perfect as you _ . She almost said it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Brianna. I’ll see you around.”

“Every monday, wednesday and friday we have rehearsal here.”

“But…”

“You are in.”

The next month was the best in her life. She got to meet her two bandmates, they were good people, she really likes Tim sense of humor and she is sure she in love with Brianna, even if sometimes she thinks she likes their bassist… yeah, but she can’t say it to her. Fuck, she can’t even say it to her sister, it is a sin to love another woman...

She thinks she is perfect. She is everything she thought about that ‘perfect man’: she is tall, ridiculously tall, she her black hair and soft eyes, she has a stupid calm voice and when she sings, God, it feels like heaven…. she play the guitar and she is the best guitarist she ever saw. They share their passion with music and she loves talking about the stars, even if Regina doesn’t know a thing about it, she loves hearing her talking about what she loves… and it’s been only a month! The only thing missing is that she doesn’t know if Brianna loves her back.

One friday night, after a gig in a local bar, she decided to give it a try. She is not drunk and neither is Brianna, so they sat in a free table. She decided she won’t be nervous, she won’t.

“Bri… hmm.. can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Reg, you know you can ask me whatever you want.” She winks.

“Do you like Tim? Like, really like him?” Her hands are shaking… t _ oo much for not being nervous _ .

But Brianna is laughing. Hard. She is almost crying. “What?”

“Why are you asking? Tim is my friend, I met him when we were very young.”

“Oh…” She feels a little stupid, but she at least has hope. “Because I like you.”

A year and a half later was just the two of them. Tim left and Regina thought it was going to be the end. Yes, they are good, but who will want to form a band with them? They will have to give up on their passion and she is devastated. She and Brianna are dating since that friday night and they’ve been living the dream. But Tim dropped the bomb and she didn’t know what to do.

It was Brianna the one who kept positive. She talked with Melina, a friend of them, to form a all-girls rock band and change the world. She was searching for a new bass player too. Brianna also took Regina to see the stars. She made a romantic dinner - and also cooked! She made sure Regina was happy and ready to kick some ass again while playing the drums. Brianna also wrote a song, that they will never release, but will be forever in Regina’s heart.

Regina was raised believing in God, but since she met Brianna she was sure that finally she met him - no, she met her. Because in her world, God is woman. Because her world is Brianna and she hopes to be forever with her.


End file.
